An Alternate Version of One For The Money
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: AU story of how Steph & Ranger met & what happens when they meet again. Obviously it' a Babe, Cupcake warning. Joe's not shown in a good light. Rating upped for smut & language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine, you know the drill.

AN: This was started in 2011 and I've been slowly working it. I still haven't finished it but I'm getting there. I was encouraged by my beta to share this story. A special thanks to the amazing Elaine, AKA Proudofyoubabe, for her beta work and encouragement. I will publish one chapter per week. I hope not to have any gaps so we'll see. It's getting crazy at work again.

Please let me know your thoughts on the start of this story. I truly appreciate your reviews but I never seem to have enough time in the day to respond.

* * *

Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. Let me tell you my story, I'm 28 years old, widowed and unemployed. My mother is not happy about any of this. You see, the fact that I'm widowed and not dating anyone reflects badly on her. She'll never forgive me for what happened with my first husband, Richard Orr. You see I met him at Princeton. Well maybe I should back up and start at the beginning.

I had an adventurous childhood. I wanted to be Wonder Woman and I thought I could fly. I jumped off the garage roof and broke my arm. Once that healed I tried again and broke my leg. After that I gave up trying to fly but I got into trouble on a regular basis by beating up Joyce Barnhardt. In school, Joyce was a miserable little girl who bullied everyone else and hit the other kids. I didn't like it so I defended anyone she bullied. I got into trouble a lot and was grounded all the time. I was the direct opposite of my older sister Valerie.

When I was 16, I began working at Tasty Pastry during the summer so I could pay part of the cost of a trip to Italy during Spring Break. My parents said they would pay half but I had to pay the other half. Joe Morelli, the boy every mother warned their daughter about, came in one night right at closing and ordered some cannoli. The next thing I knew I was naked on the floor behind the counter and he was pushing into me while I cried and yelled no. When he was done he just pulled up his pants and walked out without paying for the cannoli. He then wrote about it on every men's room wall in the Burg, our neighborhood in Trenton. Morelli was already 18 and he had joined the Navy. He left for boot camp the next morning and just in time. My Dad had wanted him arrested for rape and even took me to the hospital for a rape kit. My mother had a fit and refused to allow charges to be pressed. She said that it would be worse for me if everyone knew. She was really only concerned about how it would reflect on her. I wasn't allowed to go to Italy, I was grounded for the entire summer and I was fired from Tasty Pastry because of my lewd act. Way to treat the victim, I mean it's not like I gave my consent. After that guys expected me to put out every time I went on a date and when I refused I was lucky to get a date to the prom.

When I was 18, I found out the truth of my birth. I was not the daughter of Frank and Helen Plum, but of Mark and Betty Juliano. Betty was Helen's twin sister and Mark had served with Frank in the Army. I knew my Aunt Betty had died in childbirth and I would see Uncle Mark every summer when he visited and he would send us money for our birthday and Christmas. He was still in the Army and had attained the rank of General. On my 18th birthday Uncle Mark told me the truth and handed me the information for the savings account they had set up for my college education. There was three million dollars in the account which showed regular deposits each month for three years before I was born and continued until the month of my 18th birthday.

I was angry when I found out and felt like my life was a lie. I moved out and rented an apartment in Newark and attended Rutgers. I was a cheerleader in high school and made the Rutgers cheer squad for football. I decided to major in Business Management. I lived off campus so I had to buy a car and I had plenty of money so I bought a brand new red Mazda Miata. I wouldn't have to worry about it breaking down.

My first day of cheerleading practice, I met the love of my life, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He was the back-up quarterback to my friend Brian Gilman; we had gone to high school together. When Brian introduced us, Ric and I hit it off. He was 6' tall with skin the color of a mocha latte and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You could tell he worked out because he was buff and had a smile that would light up the entire room. Ric's grandparents had fled Cuba. The Manoso family had lost all their money in the revolution and came to America with nothing but worked hard to have a good life for themselves and their children. The Santos family had escaped prior to the revolution and took the bulk of the family money with them. So there was some money but not that much left for Ric to go to college. He was the youngest of six children and he was able to get a football scholarship.

Ric and I were inseparable the first two years of college. He moved into my apartment with me after dating for a week. His parents weren't very happy but they welcomed me with open arms. Unfortunately he did not receive the same greeting from Helen Plum. She didn't approve of someone who was not from the Burg and insisted he was after my money and I was supporting him. While it was true I paid the rent, Ric worked part time to help with the bills and his scholarship had funds left to assist with his living expenses. He was too proud to let me support him, something Helen didn't understand.

Ric and I had the same birthday, August 12th and his family had a party for us at their home for our 20th. They had invited the whole family and that is the night that changed my life. Ric's cousin, Emilio Rodriguez was two years younger than us and used our party to announce to the family that he had joined the Army to avoid jail. He had gotten arrested for armed robbery and the judge told him he would go to jail for 15 years or he could join the Army and learn to be a man. Emilio's mother Emelda began to cry and begged Ric to join the Army to look after Emilio. She was afraid he would get into more trouble or get killed. Ric didn't want to join the Army; he wanted to stay with me. He was also a business major and we planned to marry after graduation. Ric tried to get Emelda to see reason and even reminded her that another cousin Lester Santos was already in the Army and could watch out for Emilio.

About a week after the party Ric came home and told me he was under a lot of pressure from his family regarding Emilio. He had joined the Army and was shipping out the next day. I was devastated, I wanted to drop out of school and move to Ft. Benning with him. I could get an apartment off base and go to college there and we could still be together but Ric said no. He broke up with me because it wasn't fair to ask me to wait for him or give up my life and move to Georgia with him. He also said that he would be transferred somewhere else when he got out of basic and couldn't ask me to up and move during a semester and what would I do if he got sent overseas? I cried for days after he moved out and left. I called Uncle Mark, he was stationed at Ft. Benning and asked him to watch out for Ric and he agreed. It was the first time I spoke to him in two years.

Ric's sister, Celia kept in touch with me and told me the news that shattered my world and broke my heart. I tried to stay away from his family; it was too hard to see them after he left. You see Emilio hit on me several times over the years and I rebuffed him. I mean I was with Ric and he was gorgeous.

Apparently Ric refused to go out and party with the other guys in basic training and Emilio begged so Ric finally gave in. He went out with Emilio and his girlfriend Sara and her sister Rachel. Well Rachel was a virgin and decided that she wanted to lose her virginity so Sara and Emilio added Ecstasy to their drinks and Rachel got pregnant. Emilio thought it was sweet revenge on me and it showed that Ric wasn't perfect. Ric felt responsible and married Rachel. I know all this because after Celia told me about the baby and subsequent marriage, Emilio sent me a letter with a wedding picture explaining how he orchestrated it. Meanwhile Emilio was dishonorably discharged from the Army because of his drug problem.

I was devastated to find out that Ric had married someone else and they were having a baby. You see a few weeks after Ric left I found out I was pregnant and I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want Ric to come back to me because I was having his baby. I knew he'd insist we get married right away and I wanted him to come back to me because he loved me and wanted to be with me. I was 27 weeks when I heard he married and I went into pre-mature labor not long after hanging up with Celia. It was Valentine's Day, a day I now hated. Celia was the only one I felt I could turn to, so I called her back. She was surprised to find out I was pregnant but told me to call 911. By the time I got to the hospital they weren't able to stop the labor and I delivered my daughter early. I named her Hope Celia Manoso, she lived for four hours and twelve minutes and I was never able to hold her tiny body until after she passed away. Celia held me as I cried at the loss of my baby. She thought it was wrong to keep it from Ric but I didn't want him to ever know. I still have the 3-D ultrasound pictures that were taken the day before. Our daughter looked so much like her father. I didn't date anyone after Ric left; I couldn't bring myself to allow another man to touch me. I concentrated on my studies and had taken 18 credits every semester plus summer classes, after Ric left I pushed myself even more. I couldn't wait to leave Rutgers and the memories it held. I graduated in three years and then I went to Princeton for my MBA.

While attending Princeton I met Richard "Dickie" Orr. Dickie was handsome but he could never compare to Ric. He was just finishing law school and he came from a wealthy family. Helen loved him and was glad I didn't marry Ric. She was even more excited when she found out Dickie had political aspirations. I dated Dickie for two years before we married. We didn't go on a honeymoon because he was campaigning for DA. I came home from work about a week after the wedding and caught Dickie screwing Joyce Bernhardt on our brand new cherry dining room table. It had been delivered that morning. I was shocked but smart enough to pull out my cell and take pictures and video footage of what I saw. I then pulled a gun out of my purse and shot Dickie right in the ass. It was a defining moment in my life. I was tired of being walked all over and I was taking control of my life again. You see Helen had talked me into marrying Dickie, I didn't love him. I was still in love with Ric.

I started divorce proceedings the next day. It was shaping up to be the ugliest, nastiest divorce in the history of Trenton but in the end Dickie made it easy. He went out after being fired and got completely wasted, climbed into his BMW Z4 convertible and decided to drive home. He drove into a cement barrier where they were doing road construction and was killed on impact. Thank god he didn't hurt anyone else. I was free and he had no will so as his wife I inherited his estate. Dickie's parents had died while he was in college leaving him millions. He had insisted we live in a huge house in a gated community. I still live there because Helen hates it, it's not the Burg and well I'm not Burg. I legally changed my name back to Plum because I wanted to get rid of all memories of Dickie. Then I completely remodeled and redecorated the house.

I had been working for a friend from high school as a buyer for her lingerie boutique, Teri's Treats. Teri Grizzoli Gilman had been a fellow cheerleader and was also a Morelli victim. The only difference was that he dated her for a year and didn't write about his conquest on the men's room walls. You see her Uncle Vito was head of the Grizzoli family and you don't mess with them. Teri had married Brian Gilman who had gone on to become the starting quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles. Brian was caught up in a sex club scandal and he committed suicide about 6 months ago, some say Uncle Vito was unhappy with the scandal. Teri's small chain of boutiques suffered from the publicity and went bankrupt.

So, now I find myself still widowed and unemployed. I had received a telephone call from my dear mother today informing me I was to attend dinner tonight. I had a bad feeling that this was another one of her set ups. She couldn't stand the fact I was unmarried, after all Dickie had been dead for three years. Not that it mattered she had invited a man over for dinner the day of his funeral using the excuse we were getting divorced anyway so why be upset. I decided to drive the car my mother hates the most an Audi R8. It was a cute little sports car and something no one in the Burg would approve of. I had a feeling this dinner was going to be one for the ages.


	2. Ranger's Story

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Janet. The plot &amp; General Juliano are mine.

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy the world I created for our favorite couple and continue to read this story. I really like what I've written so far and it was hard to share it with everyone. Please continue to let me know what you think.

* * *

Hi, I'm Ricardo Carlos Manoso and I'm 28 years old and widowed. I own a security company called Rangeman based in Trenton. I have some partners who invested in the company but I am the managing partner and CEO. I have a second job, I'm a government paid mercenary. I make good money which I invest in my business, the stock market and real estate. I have only ever loved one woman but I screwed that up when I was 20. Let me start at the beginning.

My grandparents fled Cuba and settled in Miami but then moved to Newark. They lived in a Cuban neighborhood where I grew up. My parents sent us to Catholic school; I did well in school and kept my nose clean earning a football scholarship to Rutgers. I enrolled as a business major and was given the back-up quarterback position. I know it's a cliché, but I fell for a cheerleader. It was love at first sight. She was 5'7" with long legs and a slim figure with curves in all the right places. Her skin was soft and tan in the summer but peaches and cream in the winter. She had wild curly brown hair with blonde highlights and the most expressive blue eyes I had ever seen. It was like a window into her soul. She was kind and didn't see me as a poor kid from the ghetto. She had money but explained it was a savings account from her birth parents and she was raised by an aunt and uncle. Her name was Stephanie Michelle Plum.

We started dating the night we met and I moved into her apartment a week later. For two years I spent all my free time with her and we took our classes together so we could help each other with our homework. I was the youngest of six and took a lot of teasing from my brother and sisters. They said I should play the field but I knew my Babe was the only one for me. Yeah, I called her Babe because that's what she was. Men would follow her across campus but she only had eyes for me. It was great until our 20th birthday. My parents had a party for us and that's when Emilio the screw up ruined everything.

Emilio was the apple of his mother's eye, two years younger than me and always in trouble. He kept hitting on Steph and told us that he just wanted one night with her and he'd leave her alone. There was no way I'd allow my cousin to touch the love of my life. Emilio must have wanted revenge for not getting his way. He always got his way and had all the Manoso charm so most females were only too happy to follow him into bed. He used our party to announce he'd joined the Army to avoid prison. He insisted that I join as well promising to be good. Aunt Emelda and Grandma Socorro pressured me until I agreed. They never liked Stephanie because she was white and had money.

A week after the party I had given into the pressure. I went home and told Stephanie that I had joined the Army and was shipping out the next day. She was upset but insisted that she could move to Georgia and attend school there. I couldn't ask her to do that so I broke up with her. I watched the joy leave her eyes, I know I broke her heart but I broke my own as well. How could I ask her to give up her life for me? I would only be an Army grunt. Where I would be shipped off to? She wrote me every day for two months but I returned every letter unopened. We needed to make a clean break; I knew she was too good for me. I had nothing to offer her.

One night, during basic training, Emilio talked me into going out with him, his girlfriend Sara and her sister Rachel. I didn't have that much to drink but I woke up the next morning in bed with Rachel and it was clear we had sex, she'd been a virgin. Six weeks later I received a call from Rachel that the home pregnancy test was positive. I did the only honorable thing I could and married her. She would have access to healthcare and I would support her and the child. At that point I knew I'd lost Stephanie for good, she'd never forgive me for everything I had done. I called my parents and told them. They were disappointed in me and sad that my Babe wouldn't be part of our family. They loved her, my siblings loved her, and Grandma Rosa loved her. Celia was seriously pissed at me and said that this would kill Steph. Steph broke off all contact with my family, including Celia, after I married so I had no idea what she was doing or who she was with and it was killing me. The thought of her with another man was enough to break me so I stopped thinking about her.

I was selected to join the Rangers and accepted so I could earn more money for the baby. Emilio was dishonorably discharged and confessed to General Juliano that he drugged me and wanted me kicked out of the Army too. The general took me under his wing instead. One night while I was at Ranger training Rachel went into labor and called Sara and Emilio to take her to the hospital. Emilio was driving but he had been drinking and was stoned, he crashed head-on into a tractor trailer. Emilio, Rachel and our daughter were pronounced dead at the scene. Sara was the lone survivor but spent a month in ICU and a year in a rehab facility just to be able to walk again. She confessed the truth to me when she woke up. I never had sex with Rachel, Emilio did. Emilio wanted to get revenge on Steph because she refused him and he wanted me to look like a screw up in the eyes of our family. I had lost my Babe, the love of my life, because Emilio was a selfish, spoiled bastard. He was lucky he was already dead.

I spent four years in the military and the last four years as an independent contractor, or a more accurate description would be a mercenary. I also work as a bounty hunter for Vincent Plum using my street name, Ranger. My Rangeman partners are none other than General Mark Juliano and retired Major Frank Plum. They wanted me to contact Stephanie and patch things up with her, telling her the truth about Rachel and the baby. I had finally decided to do so when I came back from the most hellish mission I had ever been on but it was too late. She married some lawyer at her mother's insistence the day before I came home. I had been gone six months. I heard about her divorce, everyone in Trenton did. Why would anyone cheat on her? I knew she had been widowed before the divorce was final, but after everything she'd been through I couldn't move into her life again. She's been hurt by every man in her life, I only wanted her to be happy.

I had made a decision after Rachel died and finding Stephanie married cemented that decision. I would never marry again and never have any children of my own. I would die on one of my missions and I never wanted Stephanie to feel that kind of pain. No, I never wanted to cause her that kind of pain again.

* * *

AN2: This is the last chapter of back story and going forward will be the present. I know you want to see what happens when they meet again but you'll have to wait for that. ;)


	3. Another Dinner Victim

Disclaimer: not mine, still wishing because it would always have a Babe ending.

AN: thanks for all the reviews and support for the story so far. You may recognize parts from book 1 but I've put my own twist on it. Enjoy &amp; let me know what y''a think. Feeling generous so posting a day early.

Clarification: a reviewer indicated Emilio was Ranger's brother. He was actually a cousin.

Thanks again go go to my wonderful Beta &amp; friend Elaine.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Stephanie's POV

It was the dinner from hell; my mother invited Carl Costanza, a Trenton cop. Carl and I had attended school together but we had nothing in common. I mean he was nice and only showed up for a free meal. My mother made a point to tell Carl about the amount of money I inherited from my ex-husband. Unreal – she needs serious psychiatric help. My grandmother took out her new gun and wanted to show Carl she could shoot. She could shoot alright, she shot the roast chicken right off the dining room table. That was the end of the meal and my Dad ordered Pino's pizza for dinner.

"Carl I'm so sorry about my mother and even sorrier about my grandmother," I explained.

He laughed and said, "No worries Steph. I had a good time, plus I have a great story to tell the guys at lunch tomorrow."

A week later I was helping my perverted cousin Vinnie in his bail bonds office, because in my mother's words, 'I had nothing better to do since I was unemployed.' I didn't really mind, one of my best friends Connie Rizzoli was the office manager and she was out after having knee surgery. It would only be a couple of weeks and Vinnie needed to update his office. I took the job but refused to be paid; I redecorated the office and put in a new computer system for him. I might as well use that MBA for something. I totally computerized his entire system; he always knew what his outstanding monies were and how much bond he could write. I was showing Lula, the new file clerk and a former hooker, how to file when two large black men walked in.

"Hi, you must be Stephanie. I'm Tank and this is Bobby," he nodded toward the man behind him, "I hope Connie told you we'd be in for Ranger's skips."

I smiled and extended my hand, Tank gently took it. It was like he was afraid he'd break it or that I would freak out. "It's nice to meet you Tank. I have them right here on the desk." I smiled at Bobby and shook his hand as well.

"Thank you Stephanie. Can you introduce me to that fine lady at the file cabinet?" Tank asked.

I smiled, and introduced Lula to Tank. They hit it off immediately and made plans for dinner. Lula had been attacked by a john a few months ago and was severely beaten. It was a miracle she survived so she decided to get out of the business and Vinnie was looking for a file clerk. I had met Lula at the battered women's shelter I volunteered at and thought she'd be able to handle Vinnie. He goes through at least a file clerk a month because he makes inappropriate advances or comments to them.

Bobby stood next to me and asked, "How long you working here?"

I smiled, "I'm not working here, I volunteer here. Vinnie's my cousin and I'm helping him redecorate, update his computer system and computerize his books."

Bobby smiled at me, he had an amazing smile, "Maybe you could have dinner with me tonight?"

I smiled back at him, he seemed nice and I knew my Dad had invested in Rangeman so I figured he was an okay guy. "Sure Bobby, that sounds nice. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

He gave me another amazing smile and said, "How about I pick you up for dinner? Where would you like to go?"

"I'd like that. I don't really care where we go as long as it isn't in the Burg. My mother will have a wedding planned before the end of the night."

He blanched and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I just thought I should warn you."

I worked for Vinnie for a month and had the office completed. I had been going out with Bobby for the last month and it wasn't anything serious. We enjoyed each other's company but when I kissed him, well it couldn't compare to when I kissed Ric. I know it's stupid because I lost him a long time ago but I always hoped he'd come back to me. I explained to him that I was still in love with a guy I dated in college and that we were suppose to get married but because of his family we broke up. He said he understood and that we could be friends who went out to dinner or lunch occasionally.

Connie was back to work and said I had made her job much easier. She also told me that Joe Morelli, the scumbag who raped me in high school, had become a Trenton vice detective – the perfect department for him. He was never charged with anything so he had no problem getting a job as a cop with his Navy background. He had been accused of murder and had skipped out on the bail. Vinnie had bonded him out because he was afraid of Joe's Grandma Bella. She was scary and threatened to put the eye on everyone. The case was going to Morty Byers, a former cop. "Connie why not give Morelli to Tank?"

"Well Steph, Ranger's back and he refused to bring in Morelli. Ranger works with Trenton PD a lot and doesn't want to burn any bridges. He runs Rangeman and only does bounty hunting part time."

I thought about this mysterious Ranger person and wondered if he needed any office staff. Apparently Ranger was a Ranger and had been part of Uncle Mark's Special Forces unit. Dad said he had mad skills and the business was really successful. I might have to call Tank; he had given me his card. He was impressed with what I had done with Vinnie's office and thought he could use my skills. He was second in command at Rangeman.

A week after I learned that Morelli skipped on his bail my mother started talking about him as a potential husband for me. "Are you crazy?" I screamed. "He raped me when I was 16 and he was arrested for murder. That is not husband material."

She spoke to me in a placating tone and said, "No one would ever believe he raped you and Angie said the police made a mistake. Joseph is trying to clear his name. I want to invite him to dinner."

"Mom read my lips, NO. Besides what do you think Angie is gonna say about her son. Do you know that Vinnie could lose his business if Morelli isn't brought back into the system?"

My mother decided to treat me like a two year old and enunciated each word, "Stephanie, Harry will bail out Vinnie to make Lucille happy. He can't have an unemployed son-in-law."

I gave up and went home. The next day I got a call from my mother. Uncle Mark was flying in and I was commanded to come to dinner tonight. A few minutes later I got a call from my Grandma Mazur, she lived with my parents ever since Grandpa Mazur passed away after having a heart attack while they were having sex. My mother was completely embarrassed.

I answered my cell and said, "Hey grandma."

"How's my baby granddaughter? Have you found a new man yet?"

"No grandma, I gave up on finding anyone. I still love Ric."

Grandma tsked, "I have bad news. Your mother invited that Joe Morelli to dinner tonight. She knew that with Mark coming you'd be sure to show up. I wanted to give you fair warning."

I sighed, "Thanks gram. You think Morelli would have learned after I used your Buick to run his ass over."

I hung up and quickly formed a plan. I pulled on a pair of low rise jeans and a v-neck t-shirt and drove to Vinnie's bonds office. "Hey Connie, Lula," I said as I walked in. "Is Vinnie in?"

Connie grimaced, "Yeah but he's a bear. Morelli's nowhere to be found and Byers had a heart attack this morning and died en-route to the hospital."

I smiled, "I can make his day. I know where Morelli will be tonight at 6 pm."

Vinnie came flying out of his office, "You know where he'll be? How?"

It was my turn to grimace, "You know how Helen wants me married." Everyone shook their head "Well, she wants me to marry Morelli and he'll be at her house for dinner tonight. I'll bring your bounty hunter to dinner tonight as my date and he can nab him. It'll be a piece of cake. Uncle Mark and Dad will be there."

Vinnie's face lit with an oily smile, "Call Ranger and tell him to get his ass over here right away."

Connie shook her head and sarcastically said, "Yeah right, I'll tell him that." Connie picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey Ranger, did you hear about Byers?" She listened for a moment and said, "Vinnie has a line on Morelli, we know where he'll be tonight and it should be an easy pick-up. I know you don't want to bring him in but we forfeit the bond tomorrow." She listened again for a moment and said, "Ranger it's a million dollars, you'll get $100,000 for your trouble. We got no one else, can you come down? Thanks."

Connie smiled, "He'll be here in ten minutes. Wait until you see him, your college love will be completely forgotten. No one is as hot as Ranger."

Lula burst out, "That man is so fine he has his picture in the dictionary as the definition. I would wet myself if he asked me to dinner."

I nodded my head and sat on the new leather couch in the front office and waited. A few minutes later four men walked in, Tank came over to me and said, "Hello Miss Stephanie. Did you get a line on Morelli?"

I nodded and said, "My mother invited him to dinner tonight; apparently he's the last single male in the Burg. That's the only reason she could possibly have for inviting him to dinner."

Then I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years, "Well Beautiful, you could always tell her we're having a hot, passionate affair." I looked around Tank and squealed and jumped into Lester's arms.

"Oh my gosh Lester. I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

He laughed, "I'm good. I can't believe I haven't run into you before. Have you met my partner, Bobby Brown? Bobby this is Stephanie Plum, the most beautiful woman to ever grace Aunt Irena's dinner table."

I blushed and said, "We've met already."

I looked beyond Bobby and felt myself go pale; there stood Ric – the love of my life. I think he's more beautiful than I remember. "Ric," I whispered and everyone, except Lester, went still and their jaw hung open. I walked over to him slowly and touched his cheek and he pulled me to him and whispered, "Babe."

* * *

Ok, I'm officially ducking for cover. Let me know what ya think.


	4. Initial Meeting

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.

AN: Wow, thank you for the support on this story. You guys are great. So glad you enjoy and I truly appreciate all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Once again, thank you to my beta, Elaine. Thank you for encouraging me to post this story. Now, finally Steph &amp; Ric meet. I know it's short but it was a natural place to end it.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off I pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you call me that after what you did to me? I refuse to help you."

Vinnie was not pleased, "Stephanie this was your idea. I need your help; you can bring Lester to dinner. Please Steph." He was practically begging.

Lester knew what had happened between me and Ric. I was not very happy with him either at the moment. I turned to him and gave him a pissy look. "Beautiful I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me. You know I love you right?" Then he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Ranger spoke up and said, "Stephanie I think we need to talk and then we need to discuss your plan."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? I hate you." He just stood there, his face expressionless. This was not my Ric. I wasn't very happy with my father or Uncle Mark. They knew he was in town, invested in his business and no one told me. The worst part was that Ric knew where I was and he hadn't bothered to contact me; it was obvious how he felt about me. I still loved him but he didn't love me anymore.

I looked into his eyes; everyone in the room was listening closely but staring at anything but us. I saw something in his eyes - a flicker of the old Ric but it was gone so fast I think I imagined it. "You don't hate me as much as I hate myself for hurting you," he whispered.

That was all it took to break me, I couldn't hate him. "What do you want to talk about," I quietly asked.

"Please Babe; I need to explain some things about Emilio." I saw a pleading look in his eyes if not in his tone.

"Okay, we can go to my place so I can change for dinner. I can't go in jeans; the General will be there."

We walked out of the office and Ranger threw the keys to Tank and said, "Set up a meeting for 1630 hours."

I pulled my keys out of my bag and I felt a warm hand grab them and I gave him a pissy look, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stephanie you're upset, please let me drive."

"You don't know where I live."

"Babe."

"What does that mean? I know you can talk, you may have Lula and Connie fooled into thinking you are a man of few words, but I know you better than that. Or at least I thought I did."

He stopped and grabbed my arms and turned me to look at him, "Stephanie, please don't make this harder than it is. You know me… you're the only one who knows the real me. I know where you live, I've been watching out for you since I heard about your husband's death."

"What does that mean? Did my father and uncle tell you to?"

"No. Get in the car."

I flounced into the passenger's seat and pouted. I know it wasn't mature but this was my car and he had taken over. I may be in love with him but he had no right to go all cave man on me. I sat in silence until we reached the gate and he punched in the code and the gate opened. I asked, "How do you know the code?"

"Frank."

I'd have words with my father tonight about that one. He pulled into my garage and we walked into my house. It was noon and we had about four hours until his meeting. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a couple of waters and handed him one and said, "So this is your show – talk."


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

AN: Thank you for all your reviews on chapter 4 and my one shot. They made me smile. Hope you enjoy their conversation; I took part of chapter six and added it to this one. I hope it flows well.

There is a smut and language warning.

* * *

Ric asked, "Can we sit in the living room?"

We walked into the living room and I sat in a large overstuffed chair, I wasn't sitting on the couch where he could touch me, I'd be a goner.

"Babe, I didn't father Rachel's child. I never slept with her. They lied to us because my cousin wanted to get even with you and me. I don't know why Emilio felt that way; he was spoiled and always wanted his own way. One night I was out in Ranger training and Rachel went into labor so she called her sister Sara who was living with Emilio. He picked her up to take her to the hospital, the only problem was he was stoned and he'd been drinking. Emilio, Rachel and the baby died in the accident. Sara told me the truth after she woke up in ICU a month after the accident. Emilio slept with Rachel and got her pregnant but it was made to appear that I did. I married her because I needed to take care of her, I was responsible. I never loved her and I planned to divorce her after the baby was born. "

I looked up into his eyes and the blank look was gone for the first time. I saw the pain and anguish in his face. I thought of our little girl and I knew I should tell him but I couldn't cause him more pain. "Why didn't you tell me before today? Why didn't you let me know you've been in Trenton all this time?"

I watched his shoulders sag while he looked down at his feet. "Babe I knew when you found out about Rachel and the baby, I had lost you for good. I regretted ending our relationship and sending your letters back. Celia kept telling me how stupid I was. I couldn't leave Rachel alone; I felt responsible for her situation and had a responsibility to the child I thought I fathered. When I came to Trenton, Frank and Mark both told me to contact you. I felt you were better off without me and that I'd hurt you enough."

He looked up at me and saw the tears in my eyes; he reached out and wiped the tears from my face as they fell. "I'd been on a bad mission, I was gone for six months, when I returned I decided they were right and I was going to contact you, but you had gotten married the day before. I took it as a sign we weren't meant to be. A week later I heard you'd caught your husband cheating; then I heard he died. I knew you'd been hurt by every man in your life and I thought… you were better off without me."

I was still crying and swallowed hard and said, "Ric I've always loved you. How could you think I'd be better off without you?" I stood from the couch and walked up to him and he pulled me into his lap and buried his head in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry. "Ric, please make love to me. I need you."

His answer was to kiss me gently, soon his tongue traced my lips and I parted them for his tongue. The kiss was quickly escalating and we pulled apart panting. I took his hand, leading him up to my bedroom. We left a trail of clothing on the way. He laid me down on the bed and kissed his way down my body. He stopped at my breasts and took one, then the other into his hot mouth while sucking and biting until I moaned. He stopped again at my belly button and I felt his tongue dip in and suck. It was an intense feeling that I hadn't felt since the last time we were together.

He kissed his way further down my body, skipping where I really wanted him to go. He kissed his way back up the inside of my legs; soon I was writhing and begging, "Please Ric, I need to feel you inside me." I felt him blow on my center and I thought I'd die from the pleasure. His tongue darted out and he licked me; I could feel myself dripping. I was so close to orgasm I was begging incoherently when I felt him suck my clit into his mouth while he shoved two fingers into me. I screamed my release when I felt him pull his fingers out and shift between my legs. His lips crashed down on mine as he was buried deep inside me with one thrust. I loved that I could taste myself on his lips. It had been so long; I screamed my release into his mouth and as I came down I felt him slowly sliding in and out of me. He broke the kiss and whispered, "You're so beautiful when you cum Steph."

He started to quicken his pace and I met him thrust for thrust. I began begging for more, "please… fuck me harder Ric… I need you baby." I felt the orgasm build again and I swear I saw spots as I screamed his name and with another couple of thrusts he was screaming mine as I felt him explode inside me. We were panting as he held me and began peppering my face with soft kisses and I giggled. "Ric I love you so much, please don't ever leave me again."

We lay in bed for a few minutes; I looked at the clock and realized I'd need to get a move on for dinner tonight. We showered together and I inspected his body for scars. He had a few that marred his gorgeous skin and I kissed each one. We washed each other and I ran some gel through my hair. I ran into my closet and dressed in a red tank style dress that clung to every curve and pulled a cute little black pashmina around my shoulders to ward off a chill, then I slid my feet into 4 inch black peep toe FMP's that showed my red nails. I grabbed a small black satin clutch that held the essentials.

I walked down the stairs and there stood the love of my life giving me an appreciative look, "Babe you look stunning."

I grinned and said, "Helen and Joe won't know what hit 'em." He held my hand, helped me into my sexy Audi and drove to his office building on Haywood St. We parked in an underground garage filled with black SUV's as well as a black Porsche 911 Turbo, black Porsche Cayenne and a black Dodge Dakota 4x4 Extended Cab. I looked at him in his all black clothes and he gave me his 1000 watt smile.

Without a word we got out of my white R8 with black accents and rode the elevator to the third floor. We walked into a conference room holding hands. The men in the room looked at me with curiosity while Lester looked pointedly at our hands and smiled. Ranger sat at the head of the table, pulled me into his lap and barked "Report."

Tank and Lester gave a rundown of the charges against Morelli and some intel they pulled together in the hours we were at my house. When they were finished Ranger said, "This is Stephanie Plum, she knows where Morelli will be at 6 pm tonight and has a plan so we can nab him with minimal effort."

He nudged me and I began "My mother has invited Morelli to dinner tonight. I wasn't supposed to know he'd be there, she's been trying to get me to dinner lately and I refused to go. Tonight my Uncle Mark will be there so she knew I'd show. I figured I'd bring one of you into the house as my date while a team surrounds the house. Some of you can enter through the back door in the kitchen and grab him at the dinner table."

The men sat there in stunned silence. A man with a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead spoke first, "You'd be willing to do that? No one from the Burg is willing to give us any info on Morelli. They wouldn't even talk to Connie or Vinnie. Why?"

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Let's just say Morelli isn't my favorite person, he did something to me in high school that was unforgivable. I also don't want to see Vinnie lose the money he posted for bail. He may be a pervert but he's family."

Lester had a shit-eating grin on his face and asked, "Did you really run Morelli over with your granny's 1953 Buick and break his leg?"

I smiled at the memory of Morelli flat on his back after I hit him, "Yeah, he's just lucky I didn't back it up and run over him again."

Tank just stared at me for a moment before he asked, "What did he do to piss you off?"

A dark look clouded Ranger's face. I looked over at my love and he said, "Up to you Babe if you want to tell them." Ranger had heard the story when we first met but no one else knew.

I looked around the room and just knew these men wouldn't betray my trust if I told them. They might kill Morelli however. "If you trust them then so can I. He raped me when I was 16. My Dad wanted to press charges, so he took me to the hospital and had a rape kit done. My mother was more concerned about the scandal. Morelli then wrote about it on the wall of every men's room in the Burg. It was his way of warning off everyone else. I was his property. He left for the Navy the day after it happened. I was the one who had to live with it, I got fired from my job, my mother grounded me and I couldn't go on the Italian class's trip to Italy for Spring Break that year."

The men looked really pissed, actually they just looked scary. Ranger tried to diffuse the situation by saying, "I'm going in with Stephanie. Frank and Mark know us and they'll understand because the bond is $100,000 for the business and as my partners they'll be happy. Neither man is a fan of Morelli's nor will they put up a fuss when we enter. Helen on the other hand… dislikes me."

I broke in and said, "No Ric she hates you, but then again she has never been too happy with me because I'm too much like Aunt Betty."

Tactics were settled then Ranger took my hand and led me to the elevator. We took the elevator to the seventh floor. He used a special key fob to work the elevator as I watched in fascination. He opened the door to his apartment and I walked in and looked around. It was very masculine with dark woods and decorated in shades of brown and cream. I felt a calmness wash over me when I entered. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's very you. I feel calmer when I walk in, I like it."

"I'm glad you like it. I hope that you'll be spending a lot of time here. I'm going to go change for dinner, make yourself at home."

I walked around the apartment and checked out a half bath, home office, kitchen and living room. There was another doorway that Ranger walked through which I assumed led to his bedroom. A few minutes later he walked out dressed in charcoal grey dress pants, black loafers and a red silk button down shirt. I thought to myself he looks yummy.

I saw him smirk as he said, "Thanks Babe."

I blushed and said, "Out loud?" His response was a chuckle.

He pulled me out the door and we walked into the elevator. He then pulled me to him and bent his head to mine and kissed me. It started out soft but quickly heated up and I was moaning into his mouth as his tongue slid across mine. He pulled his mouth away as the elevator dinged and we walked to the 911. I stopped and looked at him, "I want to take my car."

He shook his head as the men came out of the stairwell. "Babe we need to take my car. It has bullet proof glass and it'll be more believable for me to drive my car."

I stood there tapping my foot, "I like my car. I don't need bullet proof glass."

Tank stood by a Hummer with Bobby and Lester watching the discussion. "Babe I'm not going to fight about this."

I smiled and said, "Good," and walked to my car and turned to him. "Are you coming?"

He gave me a wolf grin, "Not yet." I heard the snickers of his men and thought he didn't just go there.

"Fine, be an ass. That's nothing new, throw me my keys. I'll drive myself."

He walked over to me with an amused expression and whispered in my ear, "Babe, I only want to bring one car so I know you'll come home with me tonight. I have plans for later."

"Do we really have to take your car?"

"Yeah, especially in front of my men."

"Whatever," I whispered and louder I said, "Fine, be that way." I stomped over to the 911 turned and pouted. I could hear the snickers and he walked over and opened the door and helped me in. He walked around the car and climbed in. I looked over at him and said, "Are you happy? I look like a shrew."

"You don't look like a shrew. The men will think you're perfect for me and just as stubborn. They'll wonder how I got you to get in my car."

I smiled and asked, "Are you going to tell them?"

With an amused expression he said, "No." We drove the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up in front of the house and saw my mother and grandmother standing on the porch. I know this is going to be ugly.


	6. Multiple View Points

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. Warning for language at the end of the chapter.

* * *

We had just pulled up in front of my parent's house when I told him my idea. I had decided to call him Ric and act like I didn't know he was a bounty hunter. He agreed it would work. He had after all been my collage boyfriend and my family had met him before. He angled out of the car and I enjoyed watching him walk around the car. God he was a beautiful man, even more so than when I first met him. He was more muscular and he was even better in bed. I licked my lips as he helped me out of the car. He pulled me to him and brushed a gentle kiss across my lips, I slid my tongue along his lips and I swear he moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth. The kiss deepened and I heard my mother's shrill voice "Stephanie who's that with you?"

I pulled away from him; we both took a moment to catch our breath resting our foreheads against each other. "God that woman has the worst timing," I whispered.

"Babe she had perfect timing, I might have taken you right up against the car."

I smiled as I pulled away saying, "I think I would like that." I heard him groan as I pulled him up the sidewalk. "Hi Mom, Grandma."

I watched Grandma rub her hands together a suspicious gleam was in her eye, "So Stephanie who's the hottie with you?"

I felt Ric slide behind me and I smiled, "Grandma you remember Ric don't you? We dated my first two years at Rutgers before he joined the Army. He owns that security company Daddy and Uncle Mark talk about."

I heard a gasp from my mother as she remembered the night I brought Ric home for dinner. It wasn't pretty and she acted like a good hostess that night but we both could tell she was unhappy with my choice of boyfriend. She pulled a tight smile saying, "Welcome back Ricardo. Now come in, your father is on his way."

I watched her run into the kitchen, since when do perfect hostesses run? Ric and I sat down on the couch and he was wearing a wire so he asked grandma, "Is Morelli in the kitchen?"

"Yes, do you want me to make sure he stays there?" she asked.

"Yes, grandma. Ric works for Vinnie as a bounty hunter and we're gonna bring him in. We're waiting until we sit down for dinner, he'd never be so rude as to bolt before dinner. I mean what would his mother think?" Grandma chuckled at that. "It will also allow us to tell Daddy and Uncle Mark our plan first so they don't react if they hear or see the guys entering." Ric raised an eyebrow at me as I explained everything to grandma.

Grandma smiled, "I'll go and make sure he stays, I can't wait for my hair appointment tomorrow. I'll be the center of attention with first hand gossip."

She toddled off to the kitchen, excited to be part of the action. I turned to Ric, "She'll be an ally as long as she has gossip for the Clip 'n Curl. She likes to have a firsthand account." He just shook his head as he listened to his ear piece.

**HELEN'S POV**

Mother and I were standing on the stoop as an expensive looking sports car pulled to a stop in front of the house. I watched a man get out of the car and walk around to the other side, his skin tone was too dark to be Italian but he was nicely dressed and had short dark hair. He opened the door for Stephanie, at least he had manners. He helped her out of the car and pulled her to him and kissed her. I immediately noticed an intimacy between them; I hadn't heard she was seeing anyone. "Stephanie, who's that with you?"

Stephanie walked up with the man at her back; he was certainly a good looking man and there was something familiar about him. She introduced him as Ric, the boy she dated in college who broke her heart. I'd told her he was after her money; it looks like he now has money of his own. This isn't good; I have Joseph in the kitchen. He wants to marry her and I know this boy had wanted to marry her. He's not Burg, she can't marry him. Maybe Joseph can scare him away or better yet mother.

I made my way to the kitchen where Joseph was waiting. I bustled in and began preparing for dinner. I looked at Joseph sitting at the table, he was a good man. He's handsome, just inherited a house in the Burg and a decorated cop. This little murder charge is just a bump in the road; once it's cleared up women will be after him again. This is Stephanie's only chance.

"Is Stephanie here?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Yes, she is. She brought her old college boyfriend with her. Ricardo something. I don't think it will matter much, I think you can still win her over."

Joseph turned white, "Ricardo? Is he Cuban, muscular and good looking?"

"Yes, I think so. Is something wrong?"

Joe didn't look any better, "Shit. Shit. He's a bounty hunter, works for Vinnie and owns a security company. Rumor says he runs guns, works as a mercenary."

I began to get nervous, "Is he after you?"

Joe shook his head, "No, Byers had the case. Manoso refused to take it because he works closely with TPD."

"Joseph, I find this disturbing. Frank has invested in Rangeman; he's a silent partner so if this man is dirty we could lose a lot of money. I don't want that type of person in my home or to marry Stephanie. She's so like Betty, she's liable to go after him on some crazy mission."

Joe looked surprised, "I knew Manoso had partners, never thought Frank was one of them. I assumed it was someone like Alexander Ramos. I'd like to bust Manoso; he gets away with a lot like carrying concealed. His men are all built like him. They're all former Special Forces; ya know Navy SEALs and Army Rangers. Everyone thinks he's so great. I could do that stuff if I wanted."

"I'm sure you could Joseph. Now can you help me by stirring the gravy so it doesn't get lumpy. Frank and Mark will be here soon and the sooner we get you next to Stephanie the sooner we can get rid of that man. I mean he's not from the Burg."

**Joe's POV**

God Helen Plum is Burg through and through - worried about lumps in her gravy. She's got a mercenary sitting down to dinner and she's not even fazed. That man could probably kill her with the gravy boat. He's Stephanie's ex from college. I'd heard she was really hung up on some guy from college but to know its Manoso is killing me. I can't believe she let him touch her. She's too good for him.

I heard Frank come home and Helen sent me out with the mashed potatoes and salad. I was to wait for Stephanie to come in, Helen planned for me to sit next to her and stick Manoso with granny destruction.

**Lester's POV**

It's been an interesting day; I couldn't believe that Ric and Stephanie finally met up. I along with Frank Plum, the General and Celia had been on his ass the last four years to contact her. I knew Ric was still in love with her, I mean she was smoking hot when I met her 10 years ago but tonight she's even more stunning. I used to see her at family events until I joined the Army and knew her and Ric had something special. I hope nothing else comes between them.

I heard the conversation between Steph and Ranger about her grandmother and the gossip. I had to work to keep a straight face while standing here next to Bobby. He looked over at me with a small smile on his face and whispered, "This should be good. Her mother sounds like a prim bitch already and that grandmother of hers is looking for gossip. I hope this works out for Ranger, he needs something to make him human."

"What do you mean Bobby, of course he's human," I said.

"I mean he acts like he has no emotions and he's never been involved with a woman since college. Whoever she was must have broken his heart," Bobby replied.

"You're a dumb fucker, Steph is his college girlfriend. He left for the Army because of our waste of a cousin who tricked him into marrying a woman because Ranger thought she was pregnant with his kid. Emilio was actually the father. He was in love with her from the moment he met her, now they're finally together."

**Ranger's POV**

We were sitting on the couch, I had pulled her on my lap and nuzzled her neck when her mother walked in and gasped, "What are you doing? Your father and uncle will be here any minute. What will they say if they see you acting like that?"

"They'll say it's about time you two got back together," I replied.

She huffed and walked out while I softly chuckled and kissed my Babe's head as she softly said, "She's not a happy camper is she?"

"Babe I don't think she's ever been happy when I'm in the same house as her."

We heard the front door open and in walked Frank and the General. They looked at us on the coach both smiling before saying, "It's about damn time."


	7. Dinner Time at the Plum's

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and to my beta, Elaine. Without your encouragement, this would still be sitting on my hard drive. Warning for language for those who are offended. Frank is a little angry.**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Steph and I stood up and walked over to the two men. Steph hugged both while I shook hands and saluted the General. I quietly explained the situation to the two men and our plans to take Morelli in as well as the bond money for the company. Frank said, "I can't believe that coldhearted bitch is pulling this shit. She has some real control issues and I never said anything because you seemed to be able to handle it baby girl."

Steph sighed, "I know Daddy and I can handle it but when she started talking about me marrying Morelli the nightmares started again. Then when Grandma called me today I knew I had to do something so I went to Vinnie's. I was surprised when Ric showed up and we will have words about this later." She gave them both meaningful looks. I was happy I wasn't on the receiving end of that look.

Frank was fine with the men entering his home to take Morelli back to jail and even happier with what it meant to the bottom line of Rangeman. All too soon we heard Helen call us to the table. Morelli was standing next to a chair and Helen directed Stephanie to sit next to him.

Grandma Mazur chuckled and said, "No way Helen. I want to sit next to sweet cheeks here." She pinched Morelli's ass with a mischievous gleam in her eye and continued, "They say you have the best ass in Trenton but I have to disagree. I think Ric over there's got a better one. Of course I haven't tried it out but I would never disrespect Stephanie like that."

It took all my training to keep me from running away screaming. I'll have nightmares about that old woman grabbing my ass or my junk. Stephanie better be ready for one hell of a night. I'll need a lot of sex to get that thought out of my brain. Thank goodness Frank spoke up, "Cut the shit Edna and leave Ric alone."

**Edna's POV**

I stood on the stoop watch a fancy black sports car pull up. It wasn't Stephanie's, hers was white and Helen hated it. I loved it. It made my doo dah tingle when she took me for a ride in it. I have no idea what goes through Helen's head at times. She let that animal rape my baby granddaughter but Mark made sure he paid the price for that one. Mark had friends in the Navy and they made that Morelli boy's life hell on earth for years. When he tried to become a Seal they made sure he washed out. I don't think he was cut out for it anyway. Of course after two years my baby granddaughter ran him over with the Buick breaking his leg. They were only too happy to give him a medical discharge.

Helen badgered Stephanie until she married that worthless Dick Orr. Why would any man want people to call him Dick? I mean he was one but still. Anyway, when she caught him cheating, Helen told her to stick it out. What kind of mother would do that? Who cares if he was a rich, stuffy lawyer? Now, she wants that poor girl to marry this cop. Her and Angie Morelli have been plotting and planning the wedding of the century. It's got the earmark of a three ring circus from what I heard. Glad it won't ever take place.

I watched a real hottie get out of the car and open the door for Stephanie. Look at that, manners in this day and age. Will wonders never cease? I bet he's got a great package and know how to use it too. Look at that ass; I'd like to sink my teeth into it. I watched him pull her to him and lay one hell of a kiss on her. I knew it; he's got to know how to keep a woman happy. I watched them as they approached us. I saw Helen out of the corner of my eye with the tightness about her mouth and she became more upset when Stephanie said he was her old college boyfriend. Wow, the Army did that boy good. I would love a hot man like that. Yummy.

We went inside and sat on the couch. Stephanie told me they were going to take in that Morelli boy because he skipped out on Vinnie. I heard Helen on the phone telling Stephanie that it wouldn't affect Vinnie's business. Right, because any business can lose a million dollars in one shot. I swear sometimes I think Herbie must've dropped Helen on her head - a few times. Hot damn, I'd have the inside scoop for the beauty parlor tomorrow and Bella Morelli can suck it. That is if she even knows how.

I slipped into the kitchen to help bring the dishes out and see if Helen needed any help. That Morelli boy was looking a little pale after finding out that hot bounty hunter was out there and he's the ex-boyfriend. He's too arrogant to think they'll take him in the house. He relies on Burg niceties too much and Helen is the perfect Burg shill.

I heard the men come in. I followed into the dining room and Helen tried to separate Stephanie from her Ric. Not happening. I pinched the Morelli's boy's ass. Nice and firm. I laughed when he yelped like a girl. I'll have to feel that package; his bulge isn't as big as Ric's over there but oh well. I haven't felt anything hard in a long time. I'll have to enjoy it while I can.

**Stephanie's POV**

I love my grandmother, she just grabbed Morelli's ass and he yelped like a girl. Thank goodness she just said she'd leave Ric alone. I'm not sure I like the thoughts she has of my man. We sat down and passed around pot roast, salad, mashed potatoes and gravy. Mom had even made asparagus. My mother tried to make small talk with Morelli and draw me into the conversation. I was sitting next to Ric and he was talking to Daddy and the General. They were talking business, Ric was telling them about several new accounts they had. Frank asked, "I saw your car out front. You decided on the Porsche?"

Ric smiled, "Yeah, the 911 Turbo is 0-60 in 3.5 seconds. They are also known for their reliability."

Morelli decided to make a few comments, "Like you can afford that car, I should run the VIN to see if it turns up stolen. I think as soon as I clear my name I'll start an investigation into the financials of not only you but your business." He was smirking and my mother gasped in horror.

Daddy was pissed, "Morelli cut the fucking bullshit. I told Helen you were not welcome in my home but she disregarded my feelings once again. Now you are insulting Ric who spent the last eight years serving this country. This man runs a tight business that he has not only put his own money into but Mark and I have put money into it as well. The three of us own the business, if you mess with him – you mess with us."

I heard Morelli yelp again. Grandma must've grabbed his junk. Morelli continued to eat, glaring at Ric, then after a few minutes he starts again, "So Stephanie, have you chosen a date for the wedding?"

I choked and sputtered on my wine, "What?!"

Morelli gave me one of his patented seduction grins, "Well yeah Cupcake. Your mother said you couldn't wait to marry me."

I hoped the look on my face showed the horror I felt, "I don't know where you get off Morelli but I'd sooner marry a dog than marry you. I don't need to settle for some dirty cop knocking me up to give my life meaning. I have a MBA from Princeton and a lot of money in the bank. I don't need you."

Joe began to whine, "Come on Cupcake. You know you want me bad."

I shook my head, "In case you didn't notice Morelli, I have a man next to me who I'm dating so I don't need you."

I watched Lester and Tank make their way behind Morelli. You would think a cop would be more aware of his surroundings. I watched with fascination as Morelli jumped when Tank put his hand on his shoulder and said in a deep voice, "Bond enforcement – you missed your court date Morelli."

Helen screamed at the sight of the two men. I giggled. Morelli sat there with a look of shock. Tank yanked him up while Lester slapped cuffs on his wrists and the pair hauled him out the front door amid his screaming. Helen began to cry as she screeched, "How dare you thugs break into my home and assault one of my guests."

Daddy came to the rescue, "Can it Helen. I said they could come in and pick up Morelli. The business will make a nice profit on this capture. I know how much you enjoy cashing those checks, so you can go shopping."

**Ranger's POV**

It was quite a show at the Plum's dinner table. Frank and Mark had asked me to come to dinner on more than one occasion but I knew Helen didn't want me there. I had been there while I dated Stephanie in college and it was… unpleasant. Helen acted the perfect hostess but that was it, an act.

Morelli was in rare form tonight. He wasn't too smart if he was baiting Stephanie. No wonder she was helping to take him in. We followed Tank and Lester as they hauled Morelli out the front door. I could see the neighbors peeking out their windows while others came out and blatantly took pictures or called others. I don't know how my Babe survived growing up in this stifling environment.

I heard Helen Plum start yelling at Stephanie, "How could you, Stephanie! You are a disgrace to the Burg and you are no daughter of mine. You chose this... man," she said with clear distaste, "over a good hardworking man like Joseph. You have ruined his life."

I turned to look at Stephanie, her eyes were blazing and I knew I was about to see her let it loose. "Fuck you Helen," she screamed. "You're the one who refused to allow Daddy and I press charges against Morelli for raping me when I was 16. He's not a good man, he's been charged with murder. You'd rather see me married to a rapist and murderer than an honorable man like Ric simply because he's not from the Burg?" I watched as she took a deep breath and continued in an icy tone, "I'm glad you're not my mother and I don't need you." She walked over to Frank and Mark and hugged them both while she whispered in their ears. She turned to me and said, "Come on Ric. I'm ready to go." She then walked over to her grandmother and kissed her cheek before continuing on to my car.

Helen stood there stunned then shook her head and called, "Get back in the house young lady. You can't walk out on dinner. What will the neighbors think?"

I climbed into my car, took her hand in mine and drove back to Haywood in silence.


	8. Oh, I Should've Listened

Disclaimer: still not mine.

AN: Once again thank you for the reviews and I truly appreciate them all. I'm going to move the story along. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, **major** angst warning.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Stephanie's POV**

It's been three months since Ric and I left my parent's home after that fateful dinner. Vinnie had been happier than a pig in slop that Morelli was brought in. The court refused to let him bond out again due to the flight risk. Grandma Bella threatened to put the eye on me but I told her to go to hell. I thought she'd have a heart attack in the courtroom but she just muttered under her breath. Frankly, I think she was afraid of Ric.

In order to preserve his relationship with TPD, Ric investigated the Morelli shooting and was able to find the evidence to clear him. Morelli wasn't happy it was Ric who cleared his name but he shouldn't complain; he was out of jail. Since his release, Morelli had started to investigate Ric's finances but I heard some men in suits showed up at TPD and called him into the chief's office. All his notes and computer files were confiscated. The rumor was these government agents told Morelli it was hazardous to his health to look into Ric's finances. He was seriously pissed and looking to nail Ric for anything he could. What a jerk.

I had a long talk with my uncle and father because they knew Ric was in Trenton and never told me. They wanted Ric to come to me on his own and well, they were right he should have. The fact we ran into each other and cleared the air sort of took the wind out of my sails so to speak. Daddy had given Ric the gate code because I had another security company and if something happened Ric would have come to assist me. I have since switched to Rangeman for my security system. Who better to protect my body?

Ric and I spent all the time together we could. He worked a lot of hours and he had the apartment on site. I began working as an office manager for him and Tank. I had created an integrated system to simplify payroll for them. The guys used netbooks and IPad's to go on calls and chase skips. They would clock in on an account and clock out, the time would transfer to payroll to track how much time they worked but also the time spent on each account to assist in determining appropriate pricing for new clients as well new pricing when an account came up for renewal. I set up a supply ordering system as well so we could order in bulk and save money. I didn't need to do any decorating as Ric had a professional decorator handle the lobby, conference rooms and apartments.

We had spent the holidays together, his family was very happy to see we had gotten back together. Well, everyone except Aunt Emelda and Grandma Socorro. They were upset that Ric and I were together when poor Emilio never had a chance to get married or have children because he died taking Ric's wife to the hospital to deliver his child. Ric was angry with his grandmother and aunt but didn't want to tell them the truth because he felt it wouldn't do any good. They never believed Emilio did anything wrong when he was alive; now he was a saint.

It was getting harder to keep the loss of our child a secret. Celia had always had a hard time with it but she pulled me aside at Christmas dinner. I'd live to regret not listening to her prophetic words, "Stephanie, Carlos will find out about Hope. He won't understand why you didn't tell him when you came back into his life. He'll never forgive you. I'm begging you to tell him before it's too late."

It was coming up on Hope's birthday and I was becoming moody, like I did every year. My little girl would be seven years old. Every morning for a week leading up to her birthday I would wait until Ric left for the gym before work then I would take out the framed ultrasound picture. I longed to hold my little girl. I knew I should tell Ric, we could comfort each other but I was afraid he'd hate me. What a mistake that was.

February 14 turned out to be a sunny day, unseasonably warm for New Jersey at 50 degrees. Celia and I always met at noon at the cemetery in Newark. I arrived at the office at 8:30 and I was miserable. Lester decided to dress up as cupid and normally I would find this funny watching him walk through the control room in a giant diaper with a NERF bow and arrow set, spreading his joy. He would shoot the guys when they turned their back on him. He tried to joke with me but I wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong Beautiful? What did my shithead cousin do?"

"Nothing Les. Can't I be in a bad mood?" I sniped.

"Beautiful you've been moody for over a week. Is it that time of the month? Or is Ranger falling down on the job?" he teased.

"Screw you Lester. I'm in a bad mood; it has nothing to do with Ric," I yelled and stormed down the hall to my office.

**Ranger's POV**

I watched the exchange between Lester and Stephanie. I knew something was wrong but I had no idea what it could be. The exchange at least lay to rest my thoughts that I had done something. I planned to ask Stephanie to marry me tonight; I had a nice quiet evening planned. She was withdrawn lately but she wasn't hanging around the Plum household. She'd have lunch with Connie and Lula or her grandmother. Frank would come to the office to get away from Helen and Edna. I walked over to Lester and said, "Keep an eye on her today, something's wrong but she won't talk about it."

Lester thoughtfully replied, "No problem cuz. I know she's been staying away from her mother and Morelli. I thought she's been happier but lately…"

I shook my head and went to my office. I had a bad feeling about what was going on with Stephanie.

**Stephanie's POV**

I left a note for Ric, he'd had a meeting, to let him know I was going out to Newark to meet Celia for lunch and I would be late coming back. I made my way to the garage, got into my car and began the drive to the cemetery. It took an hour to get there and I went through all the emotions I had the day Hope died. I'd never forget the hurt, the devastation after learning he married someone else and she was carrying his child; well Emilio's child. I remembered the pain of labor and the heartbreak when she died. Any wonder why I was moody? Lester didn't know the story and neither did Ric.

I pulled into the cemetery, never noticing the shiny black Tahoe following me. I met Celia at her car and we walked to the headstone. It was in the shape of an angel. We knelt down and said prayers for her and cried. Celia walked back to her car and left me alone so I could talk to Hope, like she did every year. "Hope, your daddy has come back into my life and I've been happier than I can remember. I haven't told him about you yet, I don't want to hurt him. I know he'll blame himself for what happened but he'll also be angry with me for not telling him sooner. I was angry for so long with him but now… I love him so much Hope. I don't know if I could handle losing him again."

I slowly stood and saw him as I turned around. His eyes were blazing with anger; he knew about Hope now. I faltered as I took a step toward him "Ric…" I saw his jaw clench and he jerked his head toward the cars. I saw his Porsche parked behind me and a Tahoe behind him. Celia was standing by her car, she was crying. I walked over and hugged her.

Ric only had one thing to say and if you couldn't tell by looking at him that he was angry, his tone would have told you he was furious. He bit out, "Why?"

I swallowed hard and said, "Don't be angry with Celia, she has wanted me to tell you for seven years Ric. I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you, but I know now that I was wrong."

He moved quickly and said to Celia, "Go home to your family." I heard her sob as she climbed into her car.

He pulled me over to my car and said, "Get in your car and drive to your house. I don't know if I can stand to look at you right now."

I felt awful that he found out this way but I was angry at the way he was treating me. "Don't you dare tell me what to do Ric. I did what I thought was right by not telling you I was pregnant and I didn't see how telling you after the fact was going to change anything. I know you don't want to talk about this right now but you better not walk away from again. I won't forgive you this time."

He looked at me with those deep brown eyes blazing with anger, "You won't forgive me? You kept our child a secret. I don't know if I can forgive you for this."

I was irrationally angry now, I know he had a right to feel the way he did but it didn't matter because I had eight years of anger that I was letting loose. "You have some nerve Ric. You walked away from us. You returned every letter I wrote. I knew if I told you I was pregnant you would come back and marry me but I also knew that would be the only reason. I'd always know that and it would have torn us apart. Then I get a call from Celia telling me that you were married with a baby on the way. How do you think that made me feel? It had only been a few months since we broke up. I was devastated, I went into pre-mature labor and our daughter died four hours after she was born. I didn't see how it would help to tell you after she died. I knew it would hurt you but I couldn't do that." I could feel the tears running down my face, he wouldn't look at me. He had turned his back on me but he was listening, so I continued. "The day you told me about Emilio tricking you and Rachel, I thought about telling you. But, I thought you had enough pain and hurt, how could I tell you about Hope? I knew you would feel guilty, like you were to blame for what happened. I stopped blaming you years ago Ric. I love you more than I can possibly say, if you can't forgive me, I understand." I quietly climbed into my car as I watched him walk toward Hope's headstone.


	9. Ranger's Realization

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Wow, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really surprised by how much anger was directed at our man in black. It means a lot that you are all so invested in this story and I hope to do your faith justice. I love all your reviews and appreciate the time you each take to read and leave some love. Enjoy Ranger's POV.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ranger's POV

I listened to my Babe explain why she didn't tell me about our daughter. I felt guilty knowing my actions had caused her so much pain. We hadn't planned to have a child while we were in college and she was right, I would've come home and married her if I knew. I only married Rachel because she was pregnant, but I loved Stephanie. It would've been different. Again, I wish Emilio was still alive so I could kill him myself. I know she's hurting, I now understood why she was moody this past week.

I heard her get into her car and drive away. I didn't know what I felt, but angry and hurt were at the top of the list. I walked to the headstone shaped like an angel and knelt down. It was a beautiful headstone, for a beautiful girl. I knew she'd be beautiful with the two of us for parents. I said a prayer for my baby then I began to talk to her. "Hope, it's your daddy. I wish I could have been there when you were born. I wish your mother trusted me enough to tell me about you. I would do anything to change what happened eight years ago. I understand why she named you Hope. She must've hoped you would survive and that we could be a family together. I ruined that. I hope I haven't ruined what we have now with my anger. I have a right to feel betrayed and angry but I will only be happy if I'm with her. I just found out about you baby girl, but I want you to know that I love you and I would've done anything for you."

I realized that I had begun to cry as I spoke to my daughter. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done that; I must've been a child. I quietly wiped my eyes and walked back to my car. My cousin was standing next to the Tahoe and he would never tell anyone that I cried. He spoke softly when I walked up to him "Carlos, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I can't believe Steph never told you."

I looked up at him, "Not your fault Les. She had her reasons and I must have hurt her more than I ever realized or she would've known she could have told me about our daughter."

I got in my car and drove to my parents' house. I told them about Hope and talked about my anger towards Stephanie and Celia. My mother called Celia and they had a short heated discussion. A few minutes later Celia entered the living room and held up her hand before I could speak.

"Ricardo I know you're angry. Eight years ago you broke Stephanie's heart; I didn't think she'd ever recover. She became withdrawn and barely spoke to anyone, she spoke to me more than anyone else, but I rarely saw her. I called her and told her that you got married, seven years ago today. I knew she was devastated. About an hour after I called her, she called me back and told me she thought she was in labor. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I met her at the hospital, coached her through the delivery when they couldn't stop the contractions and held her as she cried when Hope died four hours later. She only got to hold her for a few minutes after she died. I couldn't imagine the pain she felt. She did it all alone. After Hope was buried she cut off almost all contact with me. She took as many classes as they would let her; she graduated and moved on to Princeton. She got her MBA in a year." I watched her as the tears flowed down her cheeks and she took a breath before continuing. "Every year we met in Newark at the cemetery and then had lunch. That was the only contact we had. Every year I told her she should tell you, but she wouldn't let me bring you up. The conversations we had - was like we were polite strangers. You both are more alive together than apart. She married that man to please her mother; she'll never love anyone but you. I couldn't tell you, she made me promise not to. I honestly felt it was something she should tell you."

I blew out a breath, working to calm my emotions before I cried again. "Celia I can't believe you didn't tell me but I understand you gave her your word. I knew I hurt her but I guess I never really knew how much. I had planned to ask her to marry me today, but now I don't think I can. I don't know if I can ever trust her again. Do you have any pictures of Hope?"

Celia shook her head, "No, Stephanie does. She had a 3D ultrasound the day before she was born. I can tell you that Hope looked like you, with Stephanie's eyes. She was beautiful." Celia paused but then started again, "Carlos, don't be a fool again. Go to her. This day is hard on her, you can comfort each other."

I had dinner with my parents after Celia left. We talked and then I decided to go to Stephanie's house. When I arrived the house was dark; I had a bad feeling. I made my way into the house and it was empty. There was an envelope on the bed addressed to me. I opened it and out fell a letter and a photo. It was the ultrasound picture of Hope. I opened the letter and read it through.

_Ric,_

_I'm so sorry I hurt you. I know it was wrong to keep her from you. I hope you think she's as beautiful as I do. I stopped blaming you a long time ago but I never wanted you to feel this pain. _

_I'm going away for awhile to think about what I've done and only hope that you'll want me back when I return. If you don't, I'll understand. Please forgive me._

_Stephanie_

_P.S. The picture is yours to keep; I have a couple of others._

I stared at the letter and felt like my heart had been ripped from chest. I had to find her. I took the letter and picture and drove to my office. Within an hour I had all my men looking for any sign of her I could find. After two days, we still came up with nothing.


	10. A Comedy of Errors

Disclaimer: You've heard it before &amp; we all know they aren't mine.

AN: Thank you once again for the reviews. Gosh, I feel the anger and hate directed at Ranger in waves. It's gratifying as a writer to get this reaction, thanks everyone. Now, we are going to jump forward. This is the end of my pre-written stuff. Well actually half of this chapter was. Hopefully, I can stick with my weekly posting schedule. Not sure how long this will be and I hope to do this justice. I haven't had the whole chapter beta'd only the first half but want to thank the fabulous Elaine for her assistance.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Lester's POV**

I love my cousin, but sometimes he's a monumental ass. I get he was angry after finding out that Stephanie kept the fact they had a child together from him. He has to understand some things. First he was the one who walked away from her and sent her letters back. Then he married someone else who was pregnant with his child. The poor girl was only 20 years old and alone. She wasn't speaking to her parents and cut herself off from our family. I spoke to Celia; she was very upset over what happened on Valentine's Day. Ric was barely speaking to her, letting her calls go to voicemail.

**Ranger's POV**

It had been three months since Stephanie left. I had not found a single trace of her. She hadn't been using credit cards or traveling by air. I felt like I had every right to be angry with her for keeping our child from me. I had gone to Hope's grave at least once each week since that fateful Valentine's Day. I told my little girl that I was sorry she never had a chance to live and that it was my fault she never had that chance. I begged her to talk to her mother and help her realize she needed to come home. My beautiful baby deserved better. I had a long talk with Frank and the General. Neither knew of our baby and they went to the grave as well. Stephanie hadn't contacted them either. I checked with Connie, Lula and Mary Lou and none of them heard from her. It was like she disappeared.

I was sitting in my office staring at a pile of paperwork that I had been having difficulty concentrating on when my desk phone rang on my private line. There were very few people with this number, but by the tingle on the back of my neck I had a feeling I knew who the caller was. I had received some calls on my cell but the caller always hung up. The calls came from different area codes but Hector had been unable to trace them. Today, the call came from a blocked number when I checked the caller ID. I quickly grabbed the phone, "Manoso," I said. I heard nothing, then a soft sob. I knew that sob, I had heard it before. I heard it on the day Stephanie and I had met again. It broke my heart to know she was crying, "Babe? Please talk to me, I love you. I forgive you for keeping Hope a secret. I need you to come home." I heard the call disconnect.

I sat there paralyzed for a few minutes. She disconnected the call. She refused to speak to me but she called, that had to mean something. I swear trying to understand women was harder than fighting insurgents in Iraq. I dialed Hector's extension and asked him to try and trace the call. I think it lasted long enough to get us something. Before, we had been unable to trace anything.

About an hour later, after I had attempted three times to read the contract before me, my phone rang again. I saw it was Hector's extension, "Tell me you have good news."

Hector chuckled, "Si. I was able to trace the call to a resort on Key West. I'll email you the address."

After disconnecting the call I pulled my laptop in front of me. I called my pilot and told him to file a flight plan. I wanted to get there ASAP. I called Tank, Bobby and Lester into my office. I quickly explained my plans, telling them I was off-line and would update them after I spoke to Stephanie. Heading to the elevator so I could pack a bag, I heard Lester say, "Thank Christ. Maybe he won't be acting like a little bitch anymore. I couldn't take another beating on the mats."

I'd make him pay for that comment when I got back. Especially if I don't come back with her.

**Stephanie's POV**

I knew I made a mistake, I ran from Ric. I hurt him deeply and I wasn't sure what to say to him. I loved him so much and he was so angry with me. I packed a bag after taking some money out of the safe in my closet. I went to the bus station and boarded a bus to Key West. I had a cousin who owned a resort there, he checked me in under another name and told me not to worry about the fees. I helped him out by updating his systems, adding wireless internet throughout the resort. I helped him redecorate the lobby. We had a plan to redecorate the rooms, everything was already ordered. It took some time but I finally pulled myself out of denial to take a pregnancy test. I knew the signs and the test was positive. I knew I needed to get back to Trenton and I needed to tell Ric. If he didn't want me, I'd learn to deal with it but he deserved to know about the baby this time. I knew he'd be searching for me so flying wasn't an option; I'd be taking the bus again.

I packed the few things I brought with me and the few outfits I bought at the local shops. I boarded the bus and spent the two days thinking of what to say to Ric. The bus finally pulled into Trenton after an uneventful ride, I was lucky to find a pay phone to call my Dad to pick me up. He arrived ten minutes later and I got in the cab. "Hi Daddy."

"Pumpkin, where have you been? Not only have I been worried about you but Ranger has been going crazy looking for you. He told me what happened between the two of you. I'm not going to give you a hard time about the past. You both made mistakes and I'm not excusing his behavior but you need to talk to the man."

I sighed deeply, I knew I needed to talk to him and I knew it wouldn't be easy. It was funny everyone called him Ranger but me. I will always call him Ric. Ric seemed to be a different person than Ranger. Ranger was cold, hard and deadly while Ric was romantic, caring, thoughtful and loving. Maybe he needed to have that split personality to survive his time in the Army and the missions. "I know Daddy. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I think he has a lot of regrets, baby girl. One of those regrets is how he handled things years ago. He was young and had a lot of pressure from his family. He couldn't stand up to them. He shouldn't have returned your letters; I know he regrets that greatly. He also regrets not staying with you and agreeing to you moving down to Georgia with him. He could've made it work. He regrets how he handled things when he found out about Hope. I think what hurt him the most is that once you got back together you didn't say anything. If you had, the reaction wouldn't have been the same."

"Yeah, I thought about that a lot too over the last few months. I should've said something sooner. I do regret that but I didn't want to hurt him more. I thought I was saving him some of the pain. I know it wasn't smart. I hope he can forgive me, I do understand where his anger came from. Can you just drive me to my house? I figure he's at Rangeman and it's late. I don't want to do this tonight."

"Sure thing, Pumpkin."

We made our way to my home and I walked in. It had a different feel since Ric and I got together. It never felt like home before; just a place to stay. I did a lot of soul searching while I was in the Keys. I knew I couldn't live without Ric in my life. I just stumbled through life without him and I knew I'd never love anyone like I loved him. I tried dating other men a few times and I married the Dick. Look how well that turned out.

The house was clean. I bet Ric had Ella come and dust while I was gone. I checked the refrigerator and saw some fresh fruit and skim milk. I guess he stayed here still. I didn't check the garage for his car. I slowly made my way upstairs to the bedroom; I braced myself as I expected to find him in my bed. I tip-toed into the bedroom, trying not to wake him but didn't see a form in the bed. I flicked the lamp on and found the bed empty and unslept in.

It was a little anticlimactic to find the bed empty after spending the last two days on a bus. I wasn't expecting to see him but then I got my hopes up he'd be here. I made my way to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and stepped into my walk in shower with six shower heads. It was pure bliss and I stood under the spray for a while washing away the tension. I shampooed by hair and washed my body with Ric's yummy Bulgari. I stepped out of the shower when the water became too cool and quickly tried myself. I pulled out one of Ric's black tees and climbed into my bed. I noticed a framed picture of Hope next to Ric's side of the bed. I quickly fell asleep thinking I'd go to Rangeman first thing in the AM.

**Lester's POV **

Damn, I thought, as I hung up the phone. First, Ranger was delayed in leaving from the airport due to a tornado warning in Newark. Some crazy ass weather's been going on. Then he finally arrives in the Keys and couldn't get a rental car because of an impending storm. He finally gets a cab to take him to the resort only to find out Stephanie had left the resort yesterday afternoon. The owner said he had no clue where she went. I thought that was funny because I did a search on the guy and resort; he's Stephanie's cousin. Anyway, Ranger's stuck there due to tropical storm that's being followed by a potential hurricane.

I was watching the camera's and saw Stephanie actually showed up at her house. It was like a comedy of errors. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to get down there he'd be with her right now. He still went home to her house every night. When he gets back here, he's going to be in a piss poor mood. I'm really glad Beautiful is going to be here to ease him out of his mood. I can't wait to watch him grovel, because if he doesn't, me and the boys will make him. Again I say, he's a monumental ass.


	11. Will They Meet?

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**AN: **Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this update, it hasn't been seen by my beta because I just finished writing it.

Warning for language!

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

My life has been one huge clusterfuck since Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be the day I asked my Babe to finally marry me like we planned in college. I mean I know I screwed up; maybe I should've apologized to her that first day. I talked about having regrets but I didn't open up like I should've. I love her more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I spent the last three months looking for her and now that I finally found her I got here as soon as I could, only to miss her by a few hours. Un-be-live-able.

I arrived at the airport in Newark and we had gotten clearance to take off only to then have it called off because there was a tornado warning. My flight was delayed for three hours. We finally got clearance to leave for the second time, arriving in Key West at dinner time. I tried to get a rental car and shockingly there wasn't one available. A tropical storm had moved in with a possible hurricane to follow. Most tourists were driving to the main land. I finally got a cab to the resort and my Babe wasn't there. According to the front desk she had checked out earlier that day.

I was now stuck at the resort until the hurricane passed. I always hated idle hands so I pitched in with boarding up windows. I got the resort owner, Laszlo Kamer, to open up and he admitted to being Grandma Mazur's nephew; her brother's son. He said she stayed to get her head on straight and helped with the redecorating and computer systems. I'm not surprised, Stephanie is brilliant.

I wish she was here with me, I wouldn't have minded being stuck during a storm with her. But alone, it would be a long two days and more thinking than I cared to do.

**Stephanie's POV **

I awoke the next morning to a ringing cell phone. I'd turned it back on figuring the guys on monitors told Ric I was back. Only it wasn't Ric. It was my uncle. The conversation started bad and quickly became worse.

"What the hell were you thinking Stephanie to run off for three months? You were completely off the grid. No one knew where you were, if you were even alive?"

I was shocked, "Uncle Mark… I … I… I was upset. Ric was so mad I just had to get away. Then…" I began to cry.

"No excuses Steffie girl. You let that poor boy worry, he's devastated. I know he was upset and said some things he shouldn't have but you're the only person who can fluster the best Army Ranger we ever had. He loves you more than even he knows. It's not just Ranger who worried. It was your parents, grandmother, sister, his family and men, your friends and me. It was selfish of you. I could understand a couple days but three months?"

"You have no right Uncle Mark. You weren't around when I was growing up, now you're taking Ric's side in the argument. You have no idea what he really put me through," I yelled.

Uncle Mark sighed and continued, "Yeah I do sweetie. He told us about Hope. You have no idea how guilty he feels about that. You weren't there when Rachel, Julie and Emilio died. The guilt over not being there for his wife and child was overwhelming. He didn't love Rachel but he felt responsible. When he found out what Emilio had done it helped marginally and his anger was directed at Emilio and not inward anymore. He was devastated when he found out about Hope - it was worse than when Rachel and Julie died. He knows this time it was all on him. Give him a chance to make it up to you. Don't waste time like the two of you have in the past. You love each other too much to waste more time. I know better than anyone your time together may be limited and not by choice."

It was my turn to sigh, "I know I came back to talk to him. That is if he'll speak to me."

Uncle Mark chuckled, "He'll speak to you honey. He adores you."

The call ended a few minutes later. I slid out of bed and walked downstairs, making my way to the kitchen. I started a pot of tea and made a Summer Breakfast Quinoa Bowl (recipe on skinnytimes dot com ). It was something that Ric had turned me on to and it seemed the baby liked it much more than my normal breakfast of Boston Cream donuts.

After I finished eating my breakfast, I went back upstairs and showered. I wrangled my hair into a French braid so it was not a wild mess and put on light make up with three coats of waterproof mascara for courage. I dressed carefully in a pair of black cargo capri pants, a white sleeveless button up blouse and flat black sandals. She looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging in her dressing room. She thought to herself she looked perfect. Not showing too much cleavage or leg, no distractions for Ric when she spoke to him.

I gathered my handbag, walked to my car in the garage and made my way to Rangeman. It was time to face Ric and have that talk we should've had a long time ago. I need to tell him about my pregnancy. I'll also need to make an appointment with an obstetrician. I hadn't had any prenatal care yet but had started taking prenatal vitamins.

All too soon I pulled into the Rangeman garage. I parked in my assigned spot; the sign was still there so I was still welcome and still had a job, right? I stepped into the elevator and began to feel nervous. When I stepped out on the fifth floor all noise stopped. Lester came over and gave me a hug while he whispered in my ear, "He's not here, Beautiful. Let's go to Tank's office."

We made our way into Tank's office and I said, "So, where is he?"

Tank responded, "Key West. What the hell was going through your mind Stephanie? He's spent a fortune and we've worked tons of overtime not to mention got our asses whopped because he was in a bad mood because he couldn't find you."

I felt the tears well in my eyes, I was emotional due to the pregnancy hormones and I felt the tears spill out. "I'm so sorry guys. I couldn't handle him being upset with me and I had to get away. I didn't mean to be gone so long but then I couldn't come back. I was scared he wouldn't want me any… anymore," I sniffed.

I heard Tank sigh as Lester pulled me into his arms and let me soak the front of his t-shirt with my tears. Tank softly said, "I'm sorry Stephanie but he's put us through hell for the last three months. He feels real bad about what happened between the two of you. You guys need to get your shit straight."

I lifted my head from Lester's chest and nodded at Tank. Once I got myself under control I made my way to my office and saw it was clean. I had no files. I booted up my computer and began checking my e-mail. I thought about the fact Ranger was in Key West. He was looking for me, I picked up my cell and it went straight to voice mail. I spent several hours going through my emails and signed off on payroll. I began working on the schedule for next week. The automated PTO request system had made this so much easier. Once that task was completed and the schedule emailed to the staff I looked at the supply inventory. Good thing I had plenty of stock on hand when I left because no one had ordered anything since. I sent a supply order off to WB Mason and they'd deliver tomorrow.

I had a pile of search requests delivered to my desk and placed in my in box. I began to work on them after grabbing lunch from the break room. I had a bottle of water with a small grilled chicken salad and a small fruit salad. I knew I had to eat healthy for the baby. I left the door of my office open and heard the low hum of chatter drop off. That could only mean one thing…

I slowly stood and walked out of the office and saw him standing by the monitor station with Tank. He looked amazing, god he was gorgeous. He looked up at me and I heard him say, "Babe."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this update. I've started the next chapter but haven't gotten very far; hopefully I'll get it up quicker.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Elaine, for her constructive feedback to make this chapter better.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I spent the last two days in Key West riding out some tropical storms. Luckily no hurricanes came through. I wasn't sure I would have been able to handle that. I spent the time thinking some more and knew I had to treat Steph with kid gloves. If I was angry with her it would set her off and we'd accomplish nothing. Look what happened on Valentine's Day. I still had the ring I planned to give her, and I knew deep down there was no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I also realized I wanted to see her belly grow big with my child, I know she'd be beautiful. I'd do everything in my power to get her to agree to both of those things.

Once the storms passed, I had the Rangeman jet fly me back to Newark. I arrived around noon and climbed into the car I had left at the hanger. I drove the speed limit even though I wanted to get to Stephanie as soon as I could. Lester had sent me a text that she was in her office and she had already been crying in Tank's. Again, it was clear that I needed to be careful in how I handled her. I thought it might be best if we went up to the seventh floor apartment or even back to her house for our discussion.

I pulled into the garage after beeping it locked. I made my way up the stairs to the fifth floor. I stepped through the door and into the control room to find Tank standing by the monitors. I stopped to speak with him before moving on to Stephanie's office. He updated me on the business while I was gone; due to the storms, cell service was spotty.

I felt a tingle at the back of my neck and I knew she was near. I looked up and saw her in the doorway to her office. "Babe," I said.

I watched her run to me; throwing herself in my arms, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She buried herself in my neck sobbing, "I'm sorry Ric, I'm so sorry."

I just held her as she cried. When she stopped I pulled her to the elevator, I continued to hold her as we made our way upstairs. I was able to open the door with one hand, pulling her in with me. I led her to the sofa when she quickly stood and ran into the bedroom, "Babe," I called. I followed her into the bathroom where she was hunched over the commode getting sick. I pulled her hair away while slowly rubbed her back.

She was shaky when she finished and I helped her stand. I flushed the sickness away as she leaned against the sink. She slowly rinsed her mouth, then pulled out her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. I made my way to the kitchen, concerned she got sick from being upset. I filled the teapot with water from the tap and set it on the stove to boil. I thought we might need Bobby to give her a physical if she was getting sick from anxiety or upset. I had never known this to happen but now I knew she'd been through a lot when I was away in the Army. I saw her walk slowly into the kitchen, looking tired and a bit pale. "Babe, why don't you go sit on the couch. I'll bring you some tea. Do you want anything else?"

She shrugged then asked, "Do you have any saltine crackers?"

I shook my head no, "I'll call Ella and see if she has any." I watched her walk toward the living room as I dialed Ella. She stated she had some crackers and would bring them up right away. I heard the kettle whistle and turned off the stove. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard along with a box of peppermint tea. This was an excellent choice for an upset stomach. I made the tea and heard the door open then close a few minutes later as I heard some feminine chatter. I brought the cup out to find Stephanie slowly eating her saltines. I set the cup on the coffee table, then sat on the couch next to her. "Feeling better, Babe?" I asked.

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe how my heart swells when I see him. I felt that the part of me that was missing is now here. He looked amazing, he always does. How could one man be so damn hot? I threw myself at him, crying and apologizing before he took me to his apartment. I then threw up, stupid morning sickness. He was being very sweet after everything I'd put him through. Actually, after everything he'd been through period since that fateful birthday party eight years ago. I know he's seen how truly evil man can be, and he has buried a lot of his true self behind this 'Ranger' persona. I knew I needed to say everything I felt to him, bare myself like I never have before.

He brought me tea after Ella had dropped off saltines. She told had told me not to worry, that everything would work out for the best. Ric sat next to me on the couch as I sipped some tea while he asked if I was okay. I took a deep breath because my whole future depended upon the outcome of this conversation.

"Ric, I know it was wrong to run away and to stay away so long. I was scared and not sure what to do. I'd never seen you so angry and I truly didn't want to hurt you. I thought you'd been through so much already and it wouldn't do any good to tell you about Hope. It would only hurt you, but I know now not telling you was even worse."

I saw him nod as I drank more tea. It was really helping to my stomach calm. I pushed on, "I understand why you were angry. You had every right to be. I **should** have tried to tell you as soon as I found out. Hope was your daughter too and it was too easy to forget that because I carried her and lost her. You will never understand what that did to me. I really didn't want you to come back to me only because of our child. It wouldn't have helped our relationship and when I found out you married; I was devastated." I took a deep breath and decided to throw it all out there for him. "I love you Ric – more than I've ever loved another person. I need you but if you can't trust me, I'll understand. If you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand that too. Just be honest with me."

He looked at me with so much emotion flying through his features I wasn't sure what to think or what he felt. "Babe…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Elaine, for her constructive feedback to make this chapter better. Some of the dialogue is hers.

I'm sorry it took so long, no excuses really. Some writers block and work stress. I haven't started the next chapter but hope it won't take so long to update again.

* * *

**Ranger's POV  
**

I heard Stephanie talking but I could only focus on the part where she said she loved me and needed me. I was a lucky man indeed to still have her love.

"Babe, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was a shock to find out about Hope and that you hadn't said anything. I love you too, more than anyone or anything else in this world. I'd give up everything for you - my money, my business… my life." I saw her shake her head at that last one. "Yes, I'd give my life. That's the ultimate sacrifice for someone like me. The fact that you held in your pain to spare mine is humbling. I will always love you and Hope but someday I would like us to have another child. One we can shower with our love."

I saw her smile through her tears, she was so beautiful. I knew it was now or never. I need to prove my love. I got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand in mine. "Stephanie, Babe, I'm going to ask you a question that I planned to ask you on Valentine's Day," I took a deep breath before continuing I was uncharacteristically nervous. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me? I want to continue to wake up with you in my arms every day for the rest of my life. Please, Stephanie."

I saw her eyes widen in shock and then her smile widened. The tears had not stopped. I heard her whisper, "Oh yes, Ric. I will marry you. I want to spend forever with you."

I pulled her into my arms after sliding the ring onto her slim finger. I kissed her gently at first but it soon escalated to hot and passionate. I broke the kiss off so we could both breathe in much needed oxygen. After our heart rate decreased and our breathing had calmed she took my large brown hand into small dainty white one and placed it on her abdomen. I noticed it was slightly distended and felt my eyes widen in shock. "Babe?"

I watched her smile at me and nod. "I'm pregnant. I think I'm about twelve weeks. I haven't been to the doctor yet. I called earlier today and I have an appointment tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?"

"Absolutely, Babe," I replied.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe that Ric was being so honest and sweet. He even apologized for the way he acted when he found out about Hope. I loved him more than anything – and he wants to marry me. Me, screw up Stephanie. I cried tears of pure joy when he got on one knee, this was something we'd always planned, to be married and spend the rest of our lives together. That was before Emilio and before the pain. When I gave him my answer I saw how happy it made him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

I had yet to tell him I was pregnant. I already knew he was marrying me because he wanted to, not because of the pregnancy. That was something I had feared. I was afraid he'd marry me because of the baby; not because he loved me. He even wanted to go with me to the appointments.

He pulled me to him once again and began to kiss me. Then he picked me up in his strong mocha latte arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his powerful hips. He carried me into the bedroom, carefully laying me on the bed. He kissed down my body as he exposed my skin. He whispered to our child growing inside me. It was sweet and romantic. Our little family would be a happy one.

**Ranger's POV**

I blinked as I heard a noise in the kitchen. I glanced at my phone sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. It was seven in the morning. I can't believe I slept so late. Then again, we didn't sleep much last night. We made love over and over, always telling each other how we felt about each other and our child. I missed my workout and the morning meeting. It must be Ella dropping off our breakfast.

I woke the love of my life up with soft butterfly kisses to her face and shoulders. I heard her moan in pleasure and begin to stretch. "Morning Ric," she mumbled.

"Good morning Babe. What time is your appointment?"

"It's at quarter past eleven in Newark. We'll need to leave by ten so I can arrive early to complete the paperwork before the appointment."

"Then I think you better get into the shower, Ella brought breakfast."

I watched her slowly get out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. I thought this was the best life could be. I was finally marrying my Babe and we were having a baby. We still had to tell her mother; but my family, her Dad, grandmother and uncle would all be happy for us. I heard the water turn on and slipped out of bed. I decided I'd join her; after all, I am very good in the shower.

**Stephanie's POV**

After breakfast, which was after another round of lovemaking, we took off for Newark. We were early but I thought nothing of it until we passed the exit for the doctor and veered off at the next one. I had a funny feeling that we were heading towards his parents' house.

"Where are we going, Ric? This is the way to your parents', isn't it?"

"We're early and I thought we'd surprise them with a visit from their future daughter-in-law and grandchild."

"Aren't they going to think this is Rachel all over again?"

"No, they've always loved you. They knew we had planned to marry after college. Before and after Rachel, they were always on my case to get back together with you."

"That was a long time ago."

"That was last week when they called to see if I'd made any progress finding you. They were almost as worried as I was. They'll be happy for us, you'll see."

We were quiet for the remainder of the drive as we wound our way through the familiar neighborhood. It had been many years since I had been in this area of Newark. I thought about the last time, the day of the party. At least I knew Emilio couldn't ruin this moment. I hoped his grandma and aunt weren't at the Manoso's home. I watched him pull up in front of the house. I felt the anxiety begin. I took deep breaths and before I knew it Ric was opening my car door. He helped me from the low slung Porsche and held my hand as we walked up to the house. He pressed the doorbell then opened the door calling out, "Mama, Papa."

His sweet mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. She took us in and smile spread across her kind face. His father came in and smiled as well. Then Irena pulled me into her arms and said, "Oh Stephanie, we've missed you."

I hugged her back and replied, "I missed you too. I can't believe you don't hate me."

Irena let me go and Ricardo hugged me. "Of course we don't hate you. This began because Emilio was a spoiled, selfish, child. He was always jealous of my son. He separated you and would be livid to know all these years later you are together. I'm sad you lost so much time," Irena said.

Ricardo nodded, saying, "He was, and my mother and sister-in-law will be angry. If they can't be happy for the both of you, they won't be welcome in our home."

I felt my eyes well with tears. "Thank you, both. I love you."

**Ranger's POV**

Thank god my parents have a clear understanding of the situation. They know Emilio was a waste of skin and will side with me and Stephanie.

"Papa, Mama, we have something to tell you," I stated. They looked curious as I grabbed my Babe's hand, pulling her close to me. "I asked Steph to marry me yesterday and she said yes."

Mama screamed and began to cry. "Dios mio! I'm so happy the two of are finally getting married."

Papa smiled, hugging us both. "It's about time my children. Now, when can we expect more grandchildren?"

My smile widened, "Soon, we're on our way to an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and due date."

Mama walked us to the door saying, "I expect the two of you to stop back on your way home. You can have dinner and I will invite your brother and sisters. They will be very happy for the both of you."

We walked out of my family home and to the car. I opened the door for Steph and buckled her in. Then, I slowly made my way to the driver's side. I pulled into traffic and drove to the doctor's office. Nothing could ruin this day.


	14. The Doo Doo Hits The Fan

Disclaimer: You all know it isn't mine &amp; not making any money.

AN: No excuses for the two month hiatus. My muse hasn't been cooperative and been busy with work so weekends away or relaxing. I didn't run this by my beta. I really wanted to get something out to all who have been patiently waiting for an update. This didn't come out the way I planned but as I said my muse isn't always cooperative. I like how it turned out though. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it won't take 2 months for the next chapter.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

We drove to the medical complex in downtown Newark and pulled into a parking garage. We made our way into the office to find several women already waiting. I went to the window and was given a clipboard with forms to complete. I sat to do so with Ric next to me. I looked up and found two women staring at him in slack jawed awe. Seriously, I can't believe these pregnant women were staring at my fiancé. I huffed and Ric put his arm around my shoulder.

I completed the forms and he walked them up to the counter. I watched all the women stare at his perfect ass. The receptionist could barely speak. We waited for a few minutes until we were called back. Thank god they could stop ogling him. A female doctor who was a little older than me, probably in her early forties walked in. She was very professional and didn't stare at my man. I had the exam and the doctor confirmed the pregnancy. I had an ultrasound and was advised I was indeed 12 weeks along. It was too soon to tell which sex the baby was but we could hear the heartbeat. It was amazing; I had tears in my eyes as we heard it. I looked over to Ric who smiled so wide I thought his face would split in two. We were both so happy. I was given instructions and the doctor left the room. Ric helped me dress and we made our way to the counter to set up my appointment for next month and again the women in the waiting room ogled my man. It was something I had to live with but even after all these years I hated it.

Ric helped me into the car and walked around it, climbing into the driver's seat before saying, "I'm so happy Babe. Now, we have to go back to see mama and papa. You know they will have the family there."

"I know Ric; I just hope your grandmother and aunt aren't there. I don't want them to ruin our perfect day."

**Ranger's POV**

"I know Babe; I hope they don't show up either. I know my parent's won't invite them but if they show up, they can't turn them away."

"I know Ric. Let's see what happens," she quietly replied.

A few minutes later I heard her softly snore. Poor Babe, she was exhausted. I drove the familiar streets to my parent's home thinking about how my life had changed so drastically over the last few months. I not only got the only woman I've ever loved back into my life but I found out about the death of my first born child and now we have our second child on the way. I wanted to marry her in front of our family and friends. Well, everyone but my Abuela Socorro and Tia Emelda and maybe Helen Plum. I don't think she'll be exactly happy about our news.

We pulled in front of my parent's home and Steph woke as I put the car in park. I climbed out of the car and walked to her door, as I looked at the cars assembled. It was early afternoon and my entire family was already here. I guess they cut out of work early. I opened her door and helped Steph out of the car. We walked hand-in-hand to the front door which was pulled open as we approached by my sister Celia.

She grabbed Stephanie and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. I saw Steph nod in agreement and Celia looked at the ring on her finger and hugged her again squealing. She then grabbed me and hugged me. "Carlos, I'm so glad the two of you are back together and getting married. I never thought I'd see it happen after Rachel and Hope. Be happy and don't let anyone take her away from you again."

"I won't Celia. No one will take her away from me again," I replied as I hugged her back. I watched Stephanie walk into the house with Celia, chattering about weddings. I knew that we'd have some adversity to face but I knew in my heart there'd never be another woman like her.

I stepped into the living room and Steph was surrounded by my family there were smiles and congratulations everywhere. My sisters had always adored her and they were introducing their husbands and children. My papa and brother walked up to me as Steph turned and smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. It only did that for her. Papa slapped me on the back while Enrique said with a smirk, "Looks like you got the hot white girl back."

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said, "Don't disrespect my wife EVER again."

"Whoa, bro I didn't mean anything by it. You have to admit she's hot but I know she's all yours. I can't believe she took your stupid macho ass back."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood and don't want mama to be upset or I'd beat you within an inch of your life," I cockily replied.

Mama walked in and heard what I said and smacked us both upside the head as she said, "You two had better stop or I'll put a stop to it and neither of you will like it."

"Yes mama," we replied.

**Stephanie's POV**

We spent the rest of the day with Ric's family. They have always been kind to me and after everything that happened over the years it was nice nothing changed. They treated me like part of the family and were very happy for us. His mother went all out and made a feast of Arrozo con Pollo, Paella, Cuban rice with red beans, fried plantains, papaya-mango salsa and of course flan. There wasn't just plain flan; there was also caramel, coconut and pineapple, yum. I had a piece of each; I mean I am eating for two. We stayed until 6:00 when we drove back to Trenton. We were planning to stop at my parents' house on the way home to tell them. We had dodged a bullet as his aunt an Abuela didn't show up tonight.

As we drove down the highway in his sleek 911 he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I gave a deep sigh, "Not really. I'm glad we didn't have to deal with any nastiness with your family but that will come at some point. I'm worried about my mother. She's never made it any secret she doesn't like you and wants me married to a good Burg boy, even if it's Joe freakin' Morelli. I don't care if he's cleaned up his life, after what he did when we were teenagers, I'll never trust him."

He reached over and took my hand in his much larger one, as he said, "Babe, she is set in her ways. I don't agree with her and I'm not defending her, but she worries about you and wants you to be like her and everyone she knows. When you do something different, she doesn't know how to handle it because it's so far outside her realm. She lives a very closed life; she's never left the safety and comfort of the Burg. Neither have the other women she's friends with. They only know being a housewife and expect it to be good enough for their daughters and daughters-in-law. They don't know why you would want something more. They don't understand how much it costs to raise a family today, let alone one with four or five children on one income. It's actually very sad and they cling to their traditions because it feels like their lives are spinning out of control."

I turned to look at him, he was relaxed and his tone had been earnest. He really believed what he said. I sat for a few minutes thinking about it and saw the truth of his words. The next thing I knew he was shaking me awake. We were parked in front of my parent's house. My mother and grandmother were standing on the stoop with my sister Valerie. Now that was interesting, last I heard she was living in California with her perfect husband and daughters. I waited for him to walk around the car and open the door before stepping out. He had his arm around me as we walked up to the front door. Grandma ran up to me wrapping her arms around me.

"Stephanie, when did you get back? I'm glad you're here with Ric," grandma said.

"I got back a couple of nights ago. What's Val doing here," I asked.

Grandma grimaced, "It's a doozy. I'll let her tell you."

We walked into the house following grandma. Val had already gone back inside followed by a tight lipped Helen. Boy this was going to be fun. Ric still held my hand as we walked in. I saw Daddy, who got up and hugged me, then shook Ric's hand.

Daddy said, "It's good to see the two of you back together. I hope there will be no more craziness and you two have got your act together."

We both answered, "Yes sir."

Helen decided to pipe up, "Well it's about time young lady that you showed up to help your sister. She's just devastated and flat broke. You need to support her and move her and her family into your mansion. We just don't have the room here."

I looked at Val and saw the tears in her eyes as she daintily wiped them. She looked at me with imploring eyes as she said, "Steve left me for the eighteen year old baby sitter. I gave her a beanie baby for her birthday. He took all the money and had taken out two mortgages on the house I didn't know about. We were evicted; the power and cable were turned off. He hadn't paid the bills in three months. The checks I wrote for the girl's dance and piano lessons bounced as did the one to my hairdresser. I was so humiliated. He quit his job and we have no medical insurance. We had to go on Medicaid when we got here. I got a job as a secretary for a lawyer but it pays minimum wage and is only part time. He just started his practice and is handling my divorce pro bono." At this point the tears started to fall harder and the sniffling worsened, "And the worst part is I'm pregnant. Mom," she turned to glare at Helen, "set me up on a date with Joe Morelli and he got me pregnant. He said I can't move in with him because there isn't enough room in his house." At this point she began bawling.

I looked at my mother who had a pinched expression, "This is your fault Stephanie. If you had married Joseph, Valerie wouldn't be in this position."

I glared at my mother. I heard four adults and two children gasp at my mother's words. No, Helen's words. I have to stop thinking of her as my mother because a mother wouldn't say such hurtful things to me. I drew in a breath, slowly letting it out as I icily replied, "No, this is not my fault. You, Val, Steve and Joe are to blame. Steve for leaving his family in this situation, and you for pushing her toward Joe when she's still married. You and your Burg ways, a woman has to have a man to take care of her. Val and Joe are to blame for allowing you to push them together but Joe needs to take responsibility for his actions. That house has three bedrooms so there is room for Val and the girls. He doesn't want the responsibility."

Daddy smiled at me and simply said, "You tell her Pumpkin."

Helen looked at me with venom in her eyes as she angrily stated, "Joe was interested in marrying you. The Morelli's only want their blood children. He thought Val would make you jealous but no you had to run off and now look at this situation."

Val was angry and glared at Helen, "You never told me that. How could you allow me to be used by him? Now, what am I going to do with three children to raise?"

Daddy walked over and hugged Val as she cried into his shoulder. She was an emotional wreck. I felt bad for her, I could stay with Ric at his apartment and let her and the girls stay at my house. This place was toxic right now and the girls didn't need it. They looked sad and were crying as well.

"Val, you and the girls can stay at my house if you want to. I'll move into Ric's apartment."

Val looked up at me through tear filled pale blue eyes, "Really? You'd do that?"

I smiled, a genuine smile, at her, "Yeah. This is a toxic environment right now and the girls don't need it."

She walked over and hugged me. "Thanks Steph. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Don't worry about it. I have a cleaning woman who comes twice per week; just keep up on the other days with dusting, vacuuming and the kitchen. She'll change the sheets and do laundry. You can have the two guest rooms. We might stay in my room."

Helen looked livid but I decided to drop my bombshell on her right now. I turned to her before saying, "I have some news of my own, Ric and I are engaged and expecting a baby too."

Daddy, Grandma and Val all smiled and started giving us congratulatory hugs and kisses. Helen's face turned purple with rage and a vein bulged in her forehead as she shouted, "Over my dead body."


End file.
